Middle Man
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: To change the pace while the FBI is in town Micheal decides to kidnap Reid. As Reid is chained to a pole, naked, and raped,the youngest of the 3, Scott, grows an attachment to Reid. PLEASE REVIEW! Very different for me I know, but couldn't resist!
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't resist...really, you should know me by now.**

"Why are we going here at night?" Reid said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Because," Morgan said. "We have more of a chance of catching our UnSubs. We know they like to grab two people at once. They are probably wanting to grab another person right now."

"You uncomfortable Reid?" Emily asked with a bit of a smile. "I mean you grew up in Las Vegas."

"That doesn't mean I went to strip clubs," Reid muttered and Morgan laughed.

"Hey," said a dancer coming up to him with a smile. "Care for a dance?"

Reid flushed bright red and Morgan and Emily both smothered laughter.

"No...no uh...no thanks."

"You sure? You're cute...wouldn't mind giving you one, even give you one half off."

Reid flushed even brighter red.

"Sorry miss," said Morgan. "He's not interested"

The dancer turned and smiled at him.

"And you?"

"Working. We all are."

"Hmm...nice job you have there. Well let me know if you change your mind."

The dancer walked away causing Morgan and Emily both to burst into laughing.

"It's not funny!" Reid sputtered.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Emily said while grinning. "I thought you were going to have a heart attack!"

"You know, I think I'm goign to go to the bathroom," Reid muttered.

"Ah come on Reid!" Morgan said. "We were just kidding."

"I know! I really have to go though," Reid lied unconvincingly.

Morgan shook his head as he left.

"I'm sorry,but it really was funny," he defended himself to Emily who nodded in agreement.

Micheal watched from the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" Chris asked.

"I'm thinking about changing stuff up for us," said Micheal with a grin. "Have you ever been with a guy before?"

Christ looked taken by surprise.

"I uh..."

"There's nothing like it, trust me," Micheal assured him and stood up. "Let's spice things up, shall we?"

* * *

Reid tried to calm down as he ran his hands under the water. He couldn't wait to get out of here.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. As he turned he felt a gun hit him sharply across the head.

He woke to a voice calling his name.

"Spencer...wake up Spencer..."

Reid woke but found he was blindfolded and chained to a pole.

What the fuck? He started to shake...the idea of being chained and blindfolded unnerved him. It unnerved him even more to realize he was completly naked.

He heard laughter in the background and swallowed and swallowed again.

What the hell had he gotten himself into? And were Morgan and Emily safe?

**It'll be more descriptive in the next chapter, promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating much this week., I've been super tired and busy.**

"Reid's taking a long time," Emily said suddenly. Morgan frowned.

"Yeah, he is," he said as he folded his arms with worry. "I'll go see if he's all right," he said and Emily nodded. Morgan went into the restroom.

"Reid?" He started to ask but then stopped and stared as he saw Reid's badge on the floor along with some blood and his gun. He stared at the bathroom window that was partly open. "_Shit_" he cursed and rushed outside towards Emily. "Reid's in trouble," he said breathlessly and her eyes widened. "I think he's been taken," he added and she stared at him in shocked dismay.

* * *

Reid was shivernig as he heard voices over him.

"Let's get this show on the road," laughed Micheal as he slapped his back.

"Come on Micheal.."Chris started to say.

"Don't get soft on me now, Chris, seriously you haven't lived until you've been with a man," grinned Micheal.

Reid jerked from his touch.

"Please..."

"Isn't that cute? He's begging," laughed Micheal.

Reid shook as he felt his body being shoved over a table, after he was taken off from the pole.

"Please..." he tried to fight but a gag was shoved into his mouth as he felt something enter him. His eyes got wide.

He wanted to vomit but the gag prevented that ability.

He had tears roll down his eyes.

"Come on, Micheal!" Another voice said. "Thist is going to far!"

"Shut the fuck up, Scott," Micheal growled. "Unless you want to be next. You wanted a good time, I'm showing you a good time." He thrusted in Reid deeply. "Come on, now Chris, it's your turn." Reid felt Micheal's penis being pulled out.

"No, Micheal," said Chris, but his voice was shaking. A gun was clicked.

"I didn't say you had an option," Micheal growled. "You wanted a good time and I'm giving it to you!"

Reid felt movement. He wanted to beg to this Chris not to obey but he knew this wouldn't happen.

He felt another body pressing against his backside, it was shaking.

"Do it!" Micheal growled in a threatening, dark tone. Suddenly Reid felt something enter him again. The thrust were soft but still noticable.

His face had tears rolling down his cheeks. He could hear Micheal's chuckles in the distance.

Finally Chris had finished.

"Scott, you can have your turn later. Righ tnow tie him back up to the pole. Make sure he's secured and blindfolded. And watch him while we run some errands. When you take him I want to watch."

Reid shivered as Micheal then ordered Chris to leave with him.

"Come on," said a soft voice. He felt this Scott guy help him to the pole. He ached all over and felt blood drip down his legs. He trembled at Scott's touch. "I'm not going to hurt you." Scott's voice was soft as he removed the gag. "I can remove the blinbdfold too. If you promise to be good." He had already handcuffed Reid tot he pole. Reid swallowed and nodded. The blindfold was removed.

He stared at a face of a young man who couldn't be more than 21. His face was not a face of a kidnapper or killer but a scared face. A trapped face. He stretched his mouth, trying to get back it's feeling.

"You're names Spencer, right?" Scott asked. Reid nodded. "Spencer, I'm Scott...don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, and...I won't if I can help it..."

"Please, let me escape," moaned Reid. His voice shook. "If you want to help me let me go!"

"I can't. Micheal would find me and kill me."

"You'd have witness protection," argued Reid. "I'm an FBI agent...I can arrange safety for you."

Scott shook his head.

"I can't," he whispered. "Do you...are you hungry?"

Reid bit his lip and slowly nodded.

Scott grabbed some food from the place and let Reid chew on it while holding it, a bit of a roll and some salade.

Reid just chewed and swallowed and tried to process what was happening to him.

"Please...let me go," he tried again.

"No, I can't. Micheal...I just can't." Scott shoved the gag into Reid's mouth and quickly placed the blindfold over him when he heard footsteps. Reid swallowed as he heard Scott whisper "I'm sorry," into his ear.

"Having a nice chat with our friend?" Micheal's voice drawled.

"I was just feeding him."

"Hmm, good idea. Now unhandcuff him. THis area isn't safe. We're goign to transport him somewhere else."

Reid felt himself being lifted up by Micheal. The man was much bigger than Scott and the footsteps sounded like his. Reid trembled under his arms.

"Don't worry Spency, I've still got PLENTY of fun planned for you."

Reid could tell his only hope was getting to Scott. If he got close enough with the kid maybe, just maybe, Scott would let him go.

If not he could just pray that the team would find him, before it was too late.


End file.
